


The Best Non-Planned Date

by ink_writes16



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Gen, fluff?, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink_writes16/pseuds/ink_writes16
Summary: You were supposed to meet someone for a date who never showed. But the outcome was better than you could've imagined.





	The Best Non-Planned Date

You looked around the restaurant again and texted him again.

*Where are you?*

You were supposed to meet your date here almost an hour and a half ago. The waitress came back to your table with a sympathetic smile. “Do you want to order or keep waiting?”

You sighed. “I’ll wait a little longer.” She nodded and went to wait on another table. 

Fifteen minutes later, you decided he wasn’t coming and you gathered your stuff and stood. 

“Hey, babe. I’m so sorry traffic was hell.”

You look and the blonde boy in front of you. You’d never seen him before. He pulled your chair back out and gestured for you to sit. You did and he sat opposite you. He leaned in.

“Im Race, whoever stood you up is an ass.” You laughed. “I hope you don’t mind me just joining you. I’ll pay for dinner don’t worry.”

“Oh, uh, thanks. I’m y/n by the way.”

You and Race talked and ate until eventually, the waitress came back with the check. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt but we’re closing soon.”

Race laughed a little. “Oh, sorry. We can get out of your hair.” You both reached for the check and your hands touched. Your face turns red and you pull your hand back.   
“I got it, remember?”

You sigh. “I know, but I feel bad. I just met you tonight.” 

“Yeah, but this is an unplanned date and the guy should always buy dinner, right?” 

You seemed taken aback. Every other date you’d been on you’d paid for dinner, or at least your portion. “Y-yeah, I guess.” 

“How about this: I get it this time and if you want to meet again, you can pick up the next.”

You examined his face, your eyes narrowed a little and your head tilted to one side. Without saying a word, you took a pen out of your bag and grabbed a napkin,   
scribbling your number onto it. “Deal.” 

He took the napkin with a smile and did what he needed to do to pay. 

“Do you have a ride?”

You shrug. “Public transportation.”

Race shook his head. “No, that won’t do.” He stood and held his hand out for you. “I’ve got my car.” You laugh and stand. 

“No, you’ve done enough.” 

“I’m only doing what a good partner should be doing.” He led you to his car and drove you home. You may have led him down a few wrong streets so you could be with him a little longer. He stopped in front of your house and put the car in park. 

“I’ll see you next time.” You were glad it was dark; he couldn’t see the shade of red you turned. 

“Next time.” You hesitate then lean over and kiss his cheek before climbing out of the car. You waved at him and closed the front door behind you. Putting your head against it, you sigh. 

“Who was that?” Your little sibling asks with a smirk. 

“No one…” You laugh, flustered, and run to your room.


End file.
